Braxtons Missing
by Braxton1995
Summary: Heath and Casey get kidnapped by Danny Braxton what will happen to them? how will Brax react? and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Kidnapped**

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICS, I REALLY ENJOY READING EVERYONE ELSES I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE IT A GO. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HOME AND AWAY CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY. **

Casey walked up to the share house, surfboard under his arm, he could hear Heath and Brax arguing about dad.

Casey groaned and walked in "whats going on?" he asked

Brax looked at his youngest brother "nothing you need to worry about"

"No, he should know, Dad sent this" Heath passed the note to Casey

THIS IS NOT OVER, I WILL GET YOU!

"What does he mean by that?" Casey asked, worried

"I'm dealing with it, don't you worry" Brax sighed

Casey just looked at this brothers and walked out, Heath looked at Brax and followed Casey

"Casey wait" he yelled

"What, tell me what are you going to do about this, huh!" Casey stoped

"It's not your fault, come on home and we talk about it, with Brax" heath said looking at his brother, worried

"nah, I'm going to work" Casey said walking off, Heath followed worried about his brothers reaction. They walked down the alley towards Angelo's. Heath heard someone run up behind them he turned to see a bat heading for him then darkness. Casey froze as he saw his brother collapse, then he saw nothing but darkness

**A/N: hey so what do you guys think, let me know any ideas or if it's a good or bad idea, I know it's a short chapter, will keep writing unless unliked.**

**Next chapter:**

**What happens to Heath and Casey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – **

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, glad that you are enjoying it. Well here is the next chapter**

Pain was all he felt, his head was pounding, Casey opened his eyes only to close them again because of the bright light. He felt someone taping his face.

"Casey, Casey, come on mate, wake up" Casey groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see Heath looking down at him, relief in his eyes.

"what happened?" Casey mumbled, trying to sit up

"whoa, whoa! Easy mate" Heath steadied an slightly unbalanced Casey, as he struggled to get up.

"I don't know mate, I only woke up myself, but I think we have been Kidnapped" Replied Heath worry dripping in his voice

"Is Brax with us? You alright?" Casey asked looking at the cut on this older brother's head

"Yea, I'm fine" Heath said putting his hand up to feel the cut, but only to have it jerked down again. He looked down at his hand to see it handcuffed to a rusted car. Heath looked up at Casey to see he too was handcuffed. He saw Casey sway a little, his face was pale.

"mate, sit down, you don't look to good" Heath said worried about his little brother.

"I'm fine, do you know where we are?" Casey asked, slowly being pushed down by his brother. Heath looked around to see nothing but desert.

"I think we're in the desert" Heath replied confused by what he was seeing. Casey started coughing badly.

"d..do, you have your phone?" Casey asked as he came up empty in his pockets, Heath checked his pockets to feel his phone, he couldn't believe it, it was still there, he pulled it out and started dialling Brax's number.

"No answer" Heath said staring at his phone, Heath went to sit when he heard the sound of a car engine coming towards them. Heath stood up to get a good look. The car stopped in front of them.

"How are my two youngest boys" Danny asked, getting out the car, a smirk plastered to his face.

"What do you want, you dog!" Heath yelled, angry that his own father could do this

"I want my boys to suffer, like I suffered in prison all those years" Yelled Danny, angered by his son.

"And Brax is going to get it the worst, you see the only way to get through Brax is to hurt you two" smirked Danny.

Danny looked down to Casey who hadn't said anything

"looking a little pale their son" Danny laughed, Casey just glared at his father

"Your...You're not going to get away with this" Casey yelled, tired at the lack of energy

"we'll see about that" Danny laughed

**A/N:** **well what do guys think let me know any ideas**

**Next Chapter:**

**Brax's side to this**

**What are Danny's plans **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, thanks for all your great reviews, great to see that so many people like the story. Sorry I took so long, I have just been really busy with work and study, I will try to update as often as I can **

BRAX POV

Brax was up at his restraint, he looked down at his watch, it was almost time for Casey to start his shift. Brax sighed, he wished Casey hadn't seen that note, but Heath was right Casey did have the right to know.

Brax was looking over the books when his phone buzzed, he looked at it, it was Casey 'won't be in tonight', Brax texted that it was fine, he noticed a missed call, he thought about calling back but thought he would just see them at home and then went back to work,

DANNY POV

Danny looked down at Casey and Heath, he could see Casey was getting weaker by the hour, his coughing was getting worse and he was shaking and probably had a fever, Danny smiled at the idea of his son suffering the same way he suffered when his own family put him into jail. Danny looked at his watch and saw it was time for him to leave.

"Time for me to go" Danny grinned as Casey and Heath glared at him

"But I'll be back" he added

BRAX POV

Brax walked into the share house, he was tired and had a horrible day. As he went past Casey's room he noticed the bed was made and Casey wasn't anywhere, Brax looked in Heaths room and noticed it to was empty. Brax frowned it was unusual for Heath and Casey to be out so late. Brax remembered the missed call from Heath and tried calling him.

HEATH POV

Heath was tending to Casey when he heard his phone buzz, it was Brax he answered it,

"Heath, where are you? Is Casey with you?" Brax questioned

"Brax, you have to help us, it's dad, he kidnapped me and Case, I don't know where we are, it looks like the desert" Heath answered, worry clouding his face as Casey went into another coughing fit.

"WHAT! Is that Casey I can hear," Brax demanded, grabbing his keys

"yea, he's getting really bad" Heath replied, he heard a car approaching and quickly hid his phone, still on so Brax could hear

"So you guys are awake, good get up and lets go" Danny demanded

"we're not going anywhere with you" Heath spat at his father

"HEATH! HEATH!" Danny heard, he looked around looking for the source and saw a phone sticking out of Heaths pocket. Danny's face turned red furious

"Give me the phone" he demanded, gun pointed at Casey

"alright, alright" Heath replied reluctantly handing over the phone, worried for his little brothers safety, Danny threw it to the ground and fiercely stood on it.

"Bad move, you all will pay" Danny shouted, he pointed the gun at Heath, finger on the trigger, then he suddenly turned the gun on Casey's arm and pulled the trigger.

CASEY'S POV

All Casey could see was black; although the bullet hit his shoulder it forced him back into the rusted car hitting his head.

"CASEY!, Casey, come on mate wake up" Casey heard, the voice was familiar, it then all came back to him, his father kidnapping him and heath and the his father shotting him

Casey opened his eyes to see Heath looking over him, his face covered in worry, Casey then felt sharp pain in his arm, he looked at his arm to see it bleeding heavily.

"Casey, you alright?, look at me" Heath said trying to stay calm, Casey looked up at his older brother.

HEATHS POV 

Heath couldn't believe it, their own father shot one of them, it all happened so fast, one minute the gun was on him and the next Casey was on the floor passed out. Heath looked over Casey's arm, he ripped his shirt and wrapped it around his arm pulling it tight.

Casey screamed out in pain, Heath didn't like that his little brother was in pain but he new he had to do it to save him.

After Heath bandage Casey's arm he noticed that Casey had started coughing again and had sweat forming on his face. He also saw Casey closing his eyes mumbling about needing to sleep

"Casey, stay awake, you can't sleep mate, come on" Heath said, while tapping Casey's face, Casey opened his eyes and looked up, fear clouding his eyes. Heath looked to where Casey was looking and saw Danny smirking down at them, enjoying his son's weakness.

Casey touched Heaths arm, trying to keep him calm

"You Dog!, how could you do this to your own son, huh!" Heath yelled

Danny herd his phone going off, he looked to see who it was, it was Kyle his son, he was following and watching Brax from a distance

"What!" he answered

" it's Brax, he knows where you are, he figured it out, i don't know how" Kyle explained quickly, Following his older brother through the dessert.

"WHAT!, where is he now?" Danny shouted

"here in the dessert" Kyle answered nervously

Kyle was afraid of his father, and had been threatened by his father

"Keep me updated or else" Danny threatened, he hung up and pointed the gun at Casey,

"Get up, it's time to move" Danny smirked

**Again sorry for the late update, so let me know what you think, **

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Heath slowly helped Casey up, making sure not to touch his brothers injured arm, Danny impatiently pushed Heath aside and uncuffed Casey throwing him In the back of the van, he then went towards Heath,

"Do anything stupid, and Casey gets another bullet" Danny threatened, Heath nodded, afraid of Casey getting any worse. Heath was put in the back with Casey when Danny's phone went off, Heath saw this opportunity and pushed Danny and quickly knocking him out, before anything else could happen.

Heath then grabbed Danny's phone and called Brax.

Brax was driving down the dirt road constantly looking around him frightened of what has happened to his brothers, Brax pulled over and drank from his water bottle, the heat and the stress of finding his brothers was really getting to him, Brax was about to pull away when his phone rang, it was Danny,

"Danny" Brax answered, venom dripping in his voice

"Brax, it's me Heath, you have to help us, Casey's been shot and he is really sick" Heath rambled

Brax sighed as he heard his brothers voice, but his heart missed a beat when he heard that Casey had been shot, Brax released he hadn't said anything and quickly replied

"Where are you?, and where's Danny?" Brax questioned

" Danny's knocked out, and I don't know where we are, I think we are at that tree that he used to go on about, you know the one that live without water or something" Heath answered, he heard Casey coughing, and realized Casey was still in the van not knowing whats happening, Heath went up to the van, he handcuffed Danny to where they were tied up and got into the back with Casey, trying to escape the heat

"Okay, I know where you are, you have to stay there and look after Casey, I am already in the Dessert so I will be as fast as I can" Brax replied, he quickly started up the car and drove off in the right direction. Brax put his phone on speaker and put it down so he could keep talking to Heath while he drove

"Heath put your phone on speaker, I want to talk to Casey" Brax demanded

"How?" Heath answered, Casey had heard and grabbed Heaths phone weakly and put it on speaker,

"Br...ax" Casey mumbled, trying to stay awake

"Casey, I'm on my way, you hear, just hold on okay" Brax reasoned, he had to keep Casey calm and awake, Brax turned a corner and saw a black van sitting by a tree and he could see Danny handcuffed to the car,

"Heath I'm here, where are you?, I see Danny, and the van" Brax shouted worried that his brother had ignored him

"We are in the Van" Heath replied, he got out the van to see Brax driving towards them.

Brax came to a stop and quickly ran over to Heath, pulling him into a hug, he didn't care about reputation in that moment, but was just happy to see his brothers, Brax turned around and faced Danny, and he lunged at him, Punching and kicking at Danny.

"Brax stop, Brax stop" Heath yelled, trying to pull Brax off Danny

"It's Casey, he needs you" Heath yelled, as soon as Brax heard Casey's name he stopped and ran for the van, he looked inside to see his baby brother hiding in the corner, eye's half opened scarred, he had bruises over his face but the thing that caught Brax's eye was the bright red bandage around Casey's arm, Brax climbed into the van, and went to Casey, Heath right next to him,

Casey lifted his good hand up to Brax, and Brax grabbed it squeezing slightly, Casey suddenly rolled over in pain, his stomach was killing him from the lack of food and water, Brax held onto Casey

"Casey, look at me, just keep looking at me" Brax encouraged, Casey looked at Brax, as another wave of pain hit, Brax hated seeing his brother in this much pain

"Brax" Heath called pointing to Casey's arm, it was still bleeding heavily, Brax was surprised that Casey, was still awake with the blood lose and the lack of food and water,

Brax looked at Casey's eyes to see the shutting

"Casey, come on, you have to stay awake" Heath said lightly tapping his brothers face

Heath's stomach to was hurting but he knew how to handle it, as he used to go without food for days when he was younger

"Heath call an ambulance mate" Brax said urgently, handing Heath his phone, Heath called an ambulance straight away,

"They will be here within half an hour" Heath said quickly, Brax just nodded, not taking his eyes off Casey

Half an hour later and Casey had fallen asleep, despite Heath and Brax's constant yelling, Brax managed to stop his arm from bleeding any further but couldn't help thinking that he had lost a lot of blood, and would surely need a transfusion, the ambulance came and took Casey and Danny away, leaving Heath and Brax standing there, one of the doctors had said that Casey might not make it to hospital but that they would try

Brax and Heath suddenly ran towards the car, Brax speeding off trying to keep up with the ambulance, when they got there Casey had already been taken to surgery, Brax and Heath waited in his room, both pacing madly, worried about their brother

3 hours later, the doctor came out he took his hat off and looked at the brothers

"I'm sorry but your brother suffered a bullet wound that hit a major artery and while we have managed to repair that, he did lose a lot of blood and arrested on the table, the good news is that he is stable but we also have to put him on the ventilator, and he's body is having a hard time coping due to the lack of food, I am so sorry" the Doctor said sadly

"We will also be transferring him to the Yabby Creek hospital, so you can be closer to him" the doctor added,

The Doctor looked at Heath and noticed he was using the hall to stay up straight

"sir, are you alright," Heath looked up and nodded,

" just lack of food and water" he replied, the doctor nodded

"come with m, we will get you looked at and make sure there is nothing else" the Doctor said, Heath was about to argue, but one look from Brax told him to just do it.

The doctor lead Heath into a room just as Casey was wheeled into the room, he had monitors all over him

Brax's heart melted looking at his brother, he looked so small and like he was still in pain, Brax sighed grabbing a chair and sitting it next to Casey's bed, Brax took Casey's smallish hands in his wish and praying that Casey would wake up.

**A/N: So what do you guys think, sorry for the late update **

**I do not own Home and Away or the Characters, just the story**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brax laid his head down on the bed, tired from the past few days, he was close to sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Heath.

"Hey mate, what did the doctors say?" Brax asked Heath quietly

"All good, just need to drink plenty of water" Heath replied, Brax nodded and they both looked down at Casey, both hoping that their brother would be alright.

Heath walked around to the other side of Casey and sat down, he wasn't leaving until he knew his brother would be alright, Casey was to be transferred the next day to Yabby Creek Hospital, Brax suddenly released he hadn't asked about Danny so got up and went to find the doctor, hoping that he hadn't killed the man, he didn't want to deal with murder charges at the moment.

Heath watched Brax get up and leave, He looked down at Casey again worried about his little brother, Heath remembered all the times he would tease Casey about going to school or about every little mistake he made, he promised that when Casey woke up that he would be a better brother to him and promised to protect him.

Heath Started to drift off to sleep, holding Casey's hand, when he felt Casey squeeze his hand, Heath bolted upright looking at Casey.

"Come on Casey, wake up" Heath encouraged, he saw Casey toss his head from side to side, like he was having a bad dream, Casey griped Heaths hands tightly his face showed fear, Heath tried waking him up but was unsuccessful, he then called out to Brax hoping that their older brother would bring Casey some comfort.

Brax came running into the room to see Casey holding a death grip onto Heaths hand and was tossing his head around, Brax placed his hands on Casey shoulder and gently shook him

"Casey, Case, come on just open your eyes" Brax said, Casey began to calm down

"Casey can you squeeze my hands" Brax asked, he felt Casey lightly squeeze his hand and he looked at Heath you nodded,

"Casey, can you open your eyes?" Brax asked, Happy that Casey was responding to Brax's commands, Casey's eye's slowly opened, Brax and Heath smiled at each other happy to have their brother back.

Casey looked at Brax "Where's Heath?, is he alright?" Casey started panicking

"I'm right here Case" Heath replied, Casey turned and looked at Heath his face relaxing when he saw that his brother was alright.

Brax left to get a doctor, and to give Casey and Heath some time to talk

"How you feelin" Heath asked

"my arm hurts, and my stomach feels like it's going to kill me" Casey joked, heath smiled, glad to see Casey hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked Heath

"Yea, I'm fine, Casey I'm sorry for you getting hurt, I should have stopped him" Heath replied

"It's not your fault, you couldn't of done anything, you were also handcuffed to the car" Casey replied

"But... you really don't know how to put a phone on speaker?" Casey laughed, Heath smiled and lightly punched Casey's good arm.

"you want to show me" Heath replied, getting his phone out and sitting down.

Brax walked in with the doctor to see Casey and Heath laughing, Casey was showing Heath something on his phone.

"wow! Who would have thought you two could get on like brothers" Brax joked, happy to see them getting along

"I was just showing Heath how to put his phone on speaker" Casey laughed, The doctor started to adjust the monitors and asked Casey a few questions, while Heath and Brax went outside.

"Thank you" Heath said to Brax

"What for?" Brax questioned

"For saving me and Casey, again!" Heath replied, not looking at his brother

"hey, thats what brothers are for, I will always have yours and Casey's backs" Brax replied putting his hand on his brothers shoulder

"and me and Casey will always have your back" Heath replied, looking at Brax, Brax just nodded

"so what's happening with Dad" Heath asked

"he will be fine, the police are taking him to the station tomorrow and I gave my statement, we will just have to go down and give yours and Casey's when Case is fully recovered" Brax replied.

**A/N: So what do you guys think, sorry it's a bit short but next Chapter will be up shortly**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who have supported me in writing this story, especially , who gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**This is the last chapter guys, so i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **

Casey stood outside the court house with Brax, Heath and Kyle. Kyle was their half brother who was much a victim of Danny as we were, Casey started pacing as the time came closer to go in, he couldn't bear to see him again, with his smug smile. Casey could feel my brothers watching him as he walked back and forth.

Casey thought the day that he came home from hospital it would all be over, that he would be able to move on the way that Heath did, but that quickly ended when 3 weeks later they got a letter from the court house

**FLASHBACK**

Casey was coming back from a surf with Kyle walking next to him, he couldn't surf but he decided to go for a swim, he was staying with us because he had no where else to go and Brax said we were brothers and brothers stuck together no matter what. We were both joking around when we got to the house. Casey put his board down and went inside, his laughing cut off by the sight of Brax and Heath sitting at the table looking worriedly at a letter in Brax's hand. Casey and Kyle walked over to the table to see what was going on.

"whats going on?" Casey asked worriedly, it was clear that Heath and Brax didn't see him and Kyle come in

"We have to go to court" Brax, said looking over at him, watching his reaction

"alright" was all Casey could say,he then walked into my room shutting the door.

**END FLASHBACK**

Casey was cut off from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned and saw that it was Heath, Casey could see the worry on his brothers face

"you ok?" Heath asked, Casey nodded, not wanting to show his brother how scared he really was.

"you're a terrible liar" Heath stated, Casey smiled at that comment, Casey saw Brax come up

"So are you Heath" Brax laughed, Casey went to say something when he was called into the court room. Casey looked at his brothers fear in his eyes, his brothers weren't allowed to be in the room with him because they too were witnesses, this fact scared him, that he would have to see 'him' again without his brothers there. Brax looked at Casey concerned,

"Remember what we told you" Brax stated " don't look at him, just picture us sitting there, alright" Brax continued, Casey nodded. Heath had put his arm around Casey's shoulder and walked with him to the door. Casey thought about how close him and Heath had gotten after their experience with Danny.

On the stand Casey could see everyone looking at him, normally he wouldn't of cared but this was differen't he tried to look anywhere but his father, but it was difficult when he could feel danny's smug face looking at him.

Casey looked at his lawyer, who smiled encouragingly to Casey. He got up and started the questions

"Mr Braxton, could you please explain to the jury, what happened when you were kidnapped" the lawyer asked, Casey just looked around, he could feel sweat running down his face and his breathing had picked up. Casey tried to think, he had practiced these questions, Casey looked around and his eyes landed on Danny and then he bolted from the room and out the court house.

Brax, Heath and Kyle were sitting outside discussing on how they think Casey was going inside when Casey came running out the court room pulling his tie off. Brax was the first to react and went running after Casey. Brax caught up and grabbed Casey from behind and held his brother close until he stopped resisting, Brax released his brother who was hyperventilating. Heath and Kyle ran up, just in time to see their little brother struggling to breath.

Brax put his hands on Casey's face and tried to get Casey to look at him

"Casey, Casey look at me, only at me, just focus on your breathing, deep breaths" Casey relaxed a little but was still breathing heavily

"Casey you need to calm down, just listen to my voice, forget everything else" Brax tried again, Casey looked at his brother and started to relax his breathing, not taking his eyes off Brax.

When Casey had fully relaxed, you looked around to see Heath and Kyle, who both smiled encouragingly at him. Heath was really worried about Casey, and new that he wouldn't be able to go back in, he looked around and saw the lawyer, he started to walk towards him, but felt something tug on him. He turned around and saw Casey looking at him, his eyes begging him not to go anywhere.

Heath smiled lightly and pulled Casey in for a hug, he nodded to Brax and quietly told him to go speak with the lawyer while he stayed and looked after Casey. Brax came back 15 minutes later smiling lightly, He tapped Casey lightly to get his attention.

"Casey, i just spoke to the lawyer, you don't have to go back in if you don't want to, but the rest of us need to, alright" Brax explained, Casey nodded

"I...I ca..n't, I can't go back in there" Casey said shakily

"alright then" Brax said

The lawyer walked up to Brax saying that they needed him to go up on the stand, Brax looked at Heath who nodded. 30minutes later Brax came out, and Heath was asked to go in, then it was Kyle. After Kyle had finished the 3 brothers took Casey home, hoping that Danny Braxton would go to jail for life, for what he had done.

When they had arrived to the share house, Brax looked over to Casey, who was in the passenger seat, and smiled, Casey had fallen asleep on the trip home, not wanting to disturb him Brax undid Casey's seatbelt and carried him into Casey's room where Heath pulled the Blankets back. Brax put Casey down and took his shoes off and Heath pulled the Blanket up on him and Casey.

Brax looked at Heath and nodded, knowing that Heath wanted to stay with Casey. Brax walked out of the room to go and talk to Kyle.

**3 Days Later**

Casey was eating breakfast at the table when he saw Brax and Heath walk towards him, Casey still wasn't himself but he was slowly getting over it, with his brothers support. Brax and Heath sat down in front of him, looking concerned.

"Where's Kyle?" Brax asked Casey

"Still sleeping, I think. Why?" Casey responded

"we got a call from the lawyers, the jury has made a verdict" Brax said slowly, hoping that it wouldn't set his brother off

"oh ok! Do i have to go?" Casey asked, Brax nodded

"But we will be right there with you, alright" Casey just nodded, looking nervously at his brothers.

"go get ready then" Brax said

**At the court House**

The Braxtons brothers all arrived at the court house and got out the car, Heath looked around hoping that the only time he saw his father was when he was being sentence to a life time of prison. They all walked up to the courthouse when Casey stopped, his eyes wide with fear he looked at his brothers

"I...I can't do this" Casey stuttered, Brax sighed he hoped this wouldn't happen

"Casey, you can do this, we will all be here with you, you can sit next to me and Heath, alright" Brax encouraged, Casey nodded. They all walked into the room and sat down waiting for the jury to enter.

"Can Mr Danny Braxton please stand" the judge called, the brothers saw Danny stand and the jury entered the room taking their seats.

"have you reached your verdict" the judge asked

"we have your honour" The head of the jury responded

"do you find Mr Braxton guilty or not guilty?" the judge asked

"On behalf of the jury, the court finds Mr Braxton guilty" the jury stated

The Braxtons smiled in relief, glad that there father wasn't getting away with it

"Mr Braxton, I sentence you to life in prison with no possibility of parole" the judge concluded and slammed his hammer down.

The Braxtons got up and hugged each other, happy that it was finally over. Casey looked over at Danny as has was taken away. Danny had a death stare at Casey which said you won't get away with this. Brax noticed this and patted him on the shoulder.

"forget about him, he can't hurt you anymore, i'll never let him near you again, alright" Brax said, Casey smiled and they all walked out the court room happy with the outcome.

**6 months later**

Casey came running out the water, board under his arm, he ran over to his towel where his girlfriend Tamara sat. They had meet in the desert when Casey and Heath went on road trip, Brax thought it would help him get over what happened and it did.

Casey kissed Tamara, and smiled that everything was going to work out.

**A/N: so what do you guys think, hope you enjoyed my story, please keep reviewing as I would love to know what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
